Virtual reality (VR) equipment is becoming increasingly popular, both for entertainment uses, training uses, and commercial uses. A user experiences virtual reality by wearing a VR headset or similar equipment and operating a virtual reality software application that controls the VR equipment. The VR headset projects three-dimensional (3D) images of a virtual world that may appear quite real to the user. However, while the user is playing virtual reality content, the user is not able to see what is happening in the real world around the user. As a result, the user may walk into, or be hit by, real world objects, such as walls, furniture, or people or pets passing by.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved virtual reality experience. In particular, there is a need for apparatuses and methods that alert a VR headset user about real world objects that are near the user.